Maximum Ride vs Chucky
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: The Flock's Birthday is comming up and Max is looking for a gift for angel so she lands near a dark aly of the windy city and picks up what seems to be a nromal toy but...well should i really give away everything? Maximum Ride from the Maximum Ride books meets Chucky from the Child's Play movies. Also the font might be screwed from the computer weed


As the police sirens sounded all-round the town as I flew overhead I decided to land and check out what's going on, as I landed near the city of Chicago I heard footsteps in an alley way right behind me and I swung around in case it was or someone but I saw no one behind me but I saw red hair behind a dumpster so I walked forward adrenaline pumping through my veins ready to fight an eraser or a flyboy or something but when I got there it was just a small doll it had on blue overalls with a green and red shirt with a pocket on the front of his overalls that said "Good Guy" on it…an the creepy thing about this doll was it had like scars or something all over his face and around his eye, "Huh, What's this doll doing here in this dark alley…Hmm Angel's Birthday's tomorrow and I still need to get her a present…maybe this doll might work but it looks like I can't get the markings out…oh well maybe Nudge might color over them with make-up" I said as I picked up the doll and just for a second I thought it was looking around as if it was a criminal on the run or something, I can really relate to that, I put the doll into a bag I had full of presents and I could have sworn I heard the doll go "oof" but then again dolls aren't alive. I ran forward and snapped open my wings and took to the sky flying home in the Colorado Mountains and the best part of flying there is the wind in your face and now with the Flock's presents taken care of I could fly easy now that I can take my time and just fly, "ya know there's something weird about that doll I found for angel…I wonder what it says when I squeeze it" I thought as I pulled it out and gave it a squeeze, "Hi I'm Chucky" it said as I put it back in the bag and continued to fly north into the sunset and the Colorado Mountains.

"Here I am, Chucky, a nitrous slasher and I'm stuck in a bag gonna become a gift for a girl named Angel…but since no one knows I'm alive I could get a new body…this could work" I thought, This girl carrying me she has…wings I mean FUCKING WINGS as she landed and put me in a shoe box and with wrapping paper wrapped it up when we got inside this house so now I have to wait here the rest of the night and then boom I'll find the nearest man and switch bodies with him but for now I play the waiting game in this dame box. "This box is really dark… anyway here I go" I whispered as I went into normal doll barking and form right when I heard something walking towards me. After about a minute I found out it was just a dog and just went to sleep.

I woke up early to check on the others and after giving Total a hug I woke up everyone else and handed them there presents, "Can I get some bacon?" asked Total jumping up and down, "later right now it's the flocks birthday party" Nudge said as she handed Fang a small red and green sweater that looked ripped and burnt. Gazzy gave Total bacon and a hug then I handed Angel my present I watched as her eyes lit up as she held it in her arms hugging it and smiling "I LOVE IT!" Angel yelled as she held it and a second of hugging it she squeezed and it said "Hi I'm Chucky hidey ho ha ha ha" it said as it rolled his head and blinked his eyes. My heart had a fluttery feeling as I gave Fang his present which was a kiss on the cheek and after an hour of Cake, Ice Cream, and playing with the stuff we got everyone but me was in a sugar coma so I hopped into the shower and washed cake out of my hair and then I put the drainer in and sat down to enjoy a bath and it only lasted about twenty minutes untill I heard a thunderstorm outside and a weird chant outside the door "Ade due damballa. Give me the power, I beg of you. Leveau Mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour-" Said…whoever it was before something happened maybe it was because someone woke up and the person ran off, I then dried myself off and threw on some sweats and a T-shirt then walked into the living room to see Gazzy wakening up and Angel hugging her doll then she pulled out Celeste and smiled as she played house with them…this is the first time in a while I've seen Angel act like the seven year old she is. Something about that Chucky doll has been bugging me…I know I've heard the name Chucky before but where I'm can't remember so I just turned on the T.V and saw a news report about a killer doll on the loose near Chicago then all of us laughed except Dylan he just started and just walked into his room and thought for a while. After we laughed for while they showed a picture of the owner of the doll before it went berserk and he looked like a friend of angel's and with the same name, "Andy Barkly a six-year old boy was the dolls previous owner and now he has this to say" said the News Lady as she turned to the now crying boy "Hey that's Andy from school" Angel said out loud as she watched her friends face red and full of tears, she remembered how she was alone at school untill Andy sat next to her at lunch and then yelled at bullies for being mean to her and since then they've been best friends and now he has tears filling his eyes and she just watched and listened, "He killed my aunt Maggie with a toy hammer and if he's listening to this right now I have this to say" he said and pulled back sobs then let it out "Burn in hell you psycho" he said then his mom came to accompany him. I put everyone melted like butter in the sun. to bed after that and Fang and I stayed up trying to figure out a way to help Angel not go after that doll that took out a member of her friends family with no progress "Fang…what if the doll Andy was talking about is the one I got angel" I said a little bit fearful "It's not likely Max" Fang said his eyes meeting mine and my heart just soared.

The only light guiding me around was a fire in a fire place and candles. I make my way through the hallways with a blunt object to knock someone out with just in case, I made my way close to the fire when I heard footsteps coming so I dove under the couch and saw a two pairs of feet one was that Max chick and another I didn't recognize who they belonged to so I just stayed quiet and waited for them to leave. I hear a man she called "Fang" and decided I would take his body he seemed tall, strong and fast on his feet untill he got with this "Max" girl and then BAM he's all puppy eyed and shit, "Fang…maybe we should get rid of that Chucky doll" said Max as she kicked off her shoes and laid on the couch, Im so gonna kill her when I get my chance, I tried to sneak away but when I got the edge of the couch Max dropped her feet in front of me so I had to take the front way with that Fang guy facing it so I had to be fast enough to make sure he wouldn't see me.

I wiggled my toes in the soft carpet as Fang wrapped his arms around me and smiled, this was one of those times when it was just me and him together alone, "Maybe we can go in my room" Fang said darkly and I knew what he had planned, Ewwww yet Mmmm at the same time, Then my eye picked up a small running figure too big to be total but too small to be Akila so what was it? I went back to looking into Fang's eyes and I smiled as I kissed him then I pulled back as the fire went out. The sudden darkness made me jump and then I felt a slight pain in my feet as if I got stabbed by a kitchen knife in my ankles then I fell to the ground as the doll I gave angel was standing above me laughing. I quickly grabbed it by the head and held it away from me so it couldn't do anything, "Heh oh looks like the big girl came to play with me" The demonic doll chuckled as he talked then he grabbed a knife from his overalls and jammed it right into my right arm. I held my wound as the pain began to make its way to my head making me a little dizzy.

I was laughing as she dropped me to the ground while she clutched her wound then I grabbed my knife and drove it into her thigh having her fall to the ground and I think getting a nosebleed from hitting the wood floor. I then grabbed her by her blonde hair and then yanked her head into my knee a few times, I laughed as I watched as blood began to swim down her face and into her mouth witch I got to stay open cause of muscle pain.


End file.
